


Carlos Sainz is in Ferrari

by Baby__D



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Choices, Denial of Feelings, Epic Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Isolation, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby__D/pseuds/Baby__D
Summary: Or maybe not? We don't really know. And neither does Lando. So it's absolute bullcrap! He won't leave. Or will he?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Carlos Sainz is in Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought it would be interesting what an imaginary Lando from other universe would think about things that are happening now. I'll upload next chapter once we know whether (imaginary) Carlos stays or not. I can do it earlier if there is no information soon.  
> It's short and funny just like L.. I am not going to joke about it. But we all know.  
> Remember that it's just for fun and we don't actually know what other people feel or think!  
> Also English isn't my mother tongue so I am sorry if there are mistakes!

This morning Lando wakes up to big news: Sabastian Vettel is leaving Ferrari. He would be a liar if he said he didn't expect it. Still, he is a little bit surprised. Why now? Why hurry?  
He checks his social media, avoids Twitter because he is not ready for all the tears and chatter. Then he opens his messages. Some Facebook memes that his dad keeps sending every other day in the family chat, a text from his trainer which he obviously doesn't ignore, offer to play some iRacing later with Max.  
He opens one of his dialogues, yet there is nothing new. Not a word since that virtual race when Carlos bumped into a wall. He didn't even contact him when they were racing against Zack. Or when they were playing that stupid game that Norris wasn't good at.  
No ironic jokes about his abilities with a hundred of spelling mistakes in one sentence. Not even weird Spanish memes that Lando doesn't understand but always answers with '😂😂😂'. No photos of the food he made. Nothing. Lando isn't worried. At all.  
He considers sending a casual "how are u?", then changes his mind.  
Three times.  
Lando is not hesitant, he just doesn't want to be intrusive. For sure Carlos has some important things to do, for example, enjoying time with his family. Because unlike some very independent young men ('Mom, I am an adult now! The world is not ending. I can handle myself!' - No, he can't) Carlos actually prefers living with his parents and sister... And a fluffy dog... And a gorgeous girlfriend.  
While Lando is alone in a big house without cuddles. A black cat once was sitting on his lawn looking curiously at him with its huge brown eyes. Lando thought it was kinda nice to play with and even named it Chili. Apparently the cat didn't really like Lando. A huge scratch on his arm still hurts his feelings.  
After a training session that he does because Jon threatens to tell his mom about his sleeping schedule Lando takes courage to open Twitter. The first thing he sees is Matty trying to get into that Ferrari seat. Then it is George trying to do the same thing.  
Pathetic.  
Lando doesn't really think so but he kinda wants to say it. Yet there is something else that he sees. It is Carlos in a Ferrari suit.  
Red suits him. He will be good there.  
Only that it's absolute bullcrap.  
Maybe Sainz Jr looks like a film star, has charisma of God and loves old Italian movies. The last fact is obviously not something Lando remembered because he wanted to watch some with his Spanish teammate during one of the Grand Prix. Yes, Carlos is a cool driver, he can compete with Max, Lewis, Bottas and Charles.  
BUT HE SHOULDN'T GO TO FUCKING FERRARI  
He slams his hand on the table. He isn't sad. It's stupid to be sad over his teammate leaving for another team. They are not even friends! (they tottally are)  
Anyway it is not happening. Carlos said he wanted to be a champion with Mclaren. He wouldn't just leave hi... the team.  
A notification gets him out of the spiritual tonnel of loneliness. He almost falls while trying to reach for the phone.  
'Ready to lose idiot?'  
'ha ha mate'  
'Suck my balls mate!'  
He smirks. Max is such an ass.  
'Magnussen at least has a decent beard'  
'Well everything is better then yours.'  
'it's "than"'  
No answer. Ha!  
'and my doctor says any day now!'  
'Lando you are pathetic.'  
'I know.'  
'Idiot.'  
He smiles and starts his simulator. At least for now he won't worry about his crush leaving for Ferrari.

HIS WHAT?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Feel free to leave a comment! 😉


End file.
